Fairytale
by TheSoulMustStandAjar
Summary: It was just a silly story, just like all the stories Sebastian would tell his little sister before bed. It was a local legend, a rumor surrounding their village's "invisible King". Sebastian never would have dreamed that it was true. Or that he was a part of it, for that matter.


**PROLOGUE**

_Once upon a time, in an ancient land, full of beauty and magic, there was a happy kingdom that glistened in the sun. It wasn't a large kingdom, but it was cheerful and bright, rich with pleasure and trust. The streets were constantly filled with smiling faces, joyful chatter and bright song as the people in the small village went about their daily routines. Every day was just alike; no different than the one before. But no one minded, really. The folk who lived there were much too simple to realize how mundane life was. For them, familiarity bred safety. And, thanks to their great King, they were very safe indeed. Not that much ever threatened this simple kingdom. _

_But excitement did stir up one day when it was announced that the King would be holding a royal ball to seek out a lovely wife for his young son, the charming Prince. This had the whole town all abuzz with idle gossip. And many young women were thrilled to hear that all eligible ladies were invited to attend, to meet and dance with the Prince, and hopefully become his bride._

_There was one girl in the kingdom who was not excited. A young woman named Cinderella. _

_Her mother had died when she was young, and so her father quickly remarried another woman who had two daughters of her own, around Cinderella's age. But then, fate took her father away as well, and Cinderella was left with a step family that turned out to be quite wicked. All three ladies were beautiful of face, but cruel and black of heart. They forced Cinderella to become a servant in her own home; practically a __slave__. She was forced to sleep in the basement, face daily abuse from her stepmother and sisters, and also do all the housework by herself, leaving the three other women to feel free to sit around and not lift a finger. But Cinderella kept her chin up, remembering her mother and father telling her as a child to always be kind._

_So, when the day of the ball arrived, Cinderella went about her day as usual, but also had to help her stepsisters prepare for their evening with the Prince. Cinderella didn't bother to ask her stepmother if she could go; She knew that the woman would never allow it, and even if she considered it, the two bratty daughters would talk her out of it. Both cruel sisters knew that Cinderella was the most fair of the household, possibly the most beautiful girl in all the land, and they wouldn't want her to ruin their chances with the Prince._

_So, Cinderella watched as all three rode away from the house in an extravagant carriage, leaving her at home with a long list of chores. Already exhausted from the day's work, and incredibly sad that she could not accompany them to the ball, Cinderella went and sat in her favorite thinking spot: right by the fireplace in the kitchen, amongst the scattered ashes she was meant to clean. Before long, the poor girl found herself crying because life was so unfair to her._

_Then, to her amazement, her Fairy Godmother appeared! She transformed Cinderella's ratty clothes into a beautiful ball gown, magically cleaned her fair skin of grime, did up her hair, and even gave her a special pair of shoes: pristine glass slippers. The old woman assured Cinderella that she would be going to the ball. She even turned a ripe pumpkin into a beautiful gilded carriage, field mice into grand white horses to pull it, and Cinderella's old mutt into a coachman. However, she did warn Cinderella that she had to be home by midnight, for that was when the magic would wear off. With that, Cinderella was whisked away to the ball._

_At first, Cinderella was too shy to approach the Prince. She didn't want to draw any attention to herself because she knew her step family would be enraged if they saw her, though she wasn't very recognizable in her new get-up. Cinderella watched as both of her stepsisters danced with the Prince, who seemed bored. But, as fate would have it, as he was turning the older stepsister in their awkward waltz, he spotted Cinderella hiding in the crowd. Their eyes met for just a second, and it was love at first sight. He abruptly ended his dance with the stepsister, then pulled Cinderella into their own dance. And she was the only one he danced with all night. Neither of them seemed to notice anyone else in the room; all they could do was stare adoringly into one another's eyes. The crowd watched in amazement, all marveling at the beautiful sight and whispering to each other, wondering who this mystery girl was. Thankfully, her step family ended up being pushed toward the back of the crowd, so they couldn't get a clear look at her. _

_Then, the happiness was brought to an end when the clock struck midnight. Cinderella hadn't noticed the time going by and now panicked, fleeing from the Prince and out of the castle. The love-struck Prince chased after her, wanting to at least find out her name before she disappeared. But that hope was crushed when he saw her disappear from the bottom of the palace steps and fade away into the night, supposedly never to be seen again. The Prince was crushed. But then, something glistening on the palace steps caught his attention. In her haste, Cinderella had left one of her glass slippers on the stairs. With new hope, the Prince excitedly picked up the shoe and rushed back inside._

_He told his father to end the ball, for he knew now who he was going to marry. When asked who, the Prince told him it would be the mystery girl who left the glass slipper, and that he was going to go to every home in the village and have every eligible maiden in the kingdom try on the shoe. So the next day he set out to do just that. _

_He didn't actually have to travel that much, though. Luckily for him, Cinderella and her step family lived in one of the richer neighborhoods, which were closer to the castle. He eventually wandered up to their home, where the stepmother and her two daughters were eagerly waiting for him. Cinderella, who had no idea of the Prince's plan to find her, was busy doing housework while he was visiting. After both of the stepsisters tried to squeeze their feet into the dainty slipper with no success, the Prince asked if there were any other maidens in the house. The stepmother made the mistake of informing him that there was a young scullery maid, but he probably wouldn't want to see her. But, at the Prince's insistence, she was forced to fetch Cinderella for him._

_Of course, upon seeing Cinderella, as soon as their eyes met again, he knew that she was his bride. But, to be fair, he had her try on the slipper any way. And of course, it was a perfect fit._

_Cinderella was immediately whisked away, with her few possessions and her old dog, in his royal carriage, and the happy young lovers were married at the palace that very night. And they lived happily ever after._

_Well, not for long._

_The older stepsister, Maleficent, was so enraged by Cinderella snatching the Prince away from her that in the dead of night, she got herself a horse and snuck away from home, embarking on a three-day long journey to the heart of the dark forest. It was there that she performed a ritual, selling her soul to the dark forces if in return they would give her the power to seek proper vengeance on Cinderella and the Prince. She was granted these powers, but it came at a grisly cost. The transformation from mortal to powerful witch was a painful one, and it stole away Maleficent's youthful beauty. Her once pale and lovely skin became a ghastly green color, her once finely - trimmed nails became black claws. Her eyes gleamed yellow, like a reptile's, sickening and cold. And worst of all, two long, twisted horns sprang from her skull, black and scaly, the outpouring of her dark soul. It was there, in the deepest part of the forest, that Maleficent used her magic staff, gifted to her by the Ancients, to create the rocky, black, lifeless mountain that would become her fortress. The raw energy used to create her dark palace shook the foundations of the earth, alerting all to her vengeful presence. And so the witch waited there, with only the ghastly crows to keep her company, for the perfect opportunity to ruin Cinderella's happiness. _

_A few months later, the King officially stepped down from his throne so that the Prince and Cinderella could rule. And, about a year after that, the young King and Queen's first son was born. They named him Adam. They were a happy, loving family. But as Adam grew up strong and proud, he also became quite a handful. The boy was aggressive and at times quite a brat. But he still had a heart of gold underneath. And Cinderella believed that the thing to bring the boy back to himself was a sibling to play with. Specifically, a baby girl to bring balance to his life, and keep him kind. But as time went on, it seemed that the possibility of Cinderella having another child was unlikely. This made both Cinderella and her King very sad, for they both wanted more children. At least one more. Every night, the couple prayed for another child, a beautiful baby girl. And, as time continued to pass with no results, Cinderella found herself weeping as she prayed._

_Finally, one night, as the King and Queen were praying, Cinderella's Fairy Godmother once again came to her, this time to aid them both. It had been exactly twelve years since the night of the ball, when Cinderella had met her charming Prince and they'd fallen in love. And so, the old fairy told them, it was on this night that they would conceive not one, but two beautiful little heirs, which was more than their hearts desired. This was her final gift to Cinderella, though she assured her that she would still be around. After all, someone had to help watch all those kids!_

_And, 9 months later, when Adam was 13 years old, he got to meet his long-awaited baby siblings. They were a boy and a girl, both with gleaming locks of golden hair. The boy's eyes were an icy blue while the girl had violet orbs that shone as they greeted the world. The boy was named Eric, a good old-fashioned name. But the girl, whose radiant presence lit up the room, was named Aurora, for she filled everyone's lives with sunshine. In celebration of the birth of the beloved twins, a festival was held in their honor. The entire village was invited, as well as the royal families of neighboring kingdoms. People came from far and wide to greet the babies and bestow gifts on them. A King from a neighboring land came with his son, a boy named Phillip who was about half Adam's age, and it was agreed between the two Kings that Aurora and Phillip would be betrothed, and were therefore destined to marry someday. This called for even more celebration, and so the festival went on for a whole week. Even Cinderella's brilliant Fairy Godmother was there to share in the joy, and she was accompanied by three other good fairies who wished to give the babies magical gifts. _

_The first good fairy, Flora, bestowed upon Aurora the gift of beauty, and gave Eric the gift of kindness. The second, Fauna, gave both children the gift of song, for she believed music was important for an enriched life. And the last fairy, Merriweather, gave Eric the gift of bravery. But before she could give Aurora her gift, a harsh, cold wind swept through the grand hall of the palace, chilling everyone to the bone and suffocating all the glowing flames in the room that served as light. Everyone cowered in terror as a horrible burst of green fire crackled in the middle of the room, burning blindingly bright and twisting and turning rapidly like a tornado. All the while the wind whipped about everyone in a frenzy. Then, all at once, the frantic wind died down and the green flames melted away. And there stood Maleficent, standing tall and regal in the center of the hall, swathed in dark, elegant robes, with her powerful staff in hand a great black crow sitting comfortably on her shoulder. Cinderella gasped in horror as she recognized her lost stepsister. Maleficent grinned at the beautiful Queen and strolled toward her and her disturbed husband. _

_"Well, well." Maleficent drawled. "I haven't interrupted the festivities, have I?"_

_No one said anything, just stared at her in shock._

_Maleficent chuckled darkly at Cinderella's wide blue eyes and said, "Yes, I know I have changed quite a bit. It's been awhile since we last saw each other, dear Cinderella."_

_"Maleficent... I thought you went missing." Cinderella stuttered. _

_"Yes, well. Obviously, I'm back. And I am __quite__ disturbed at having not received an invitation to this celebration. After all, I thought we were family..." She gave Cinderella a disappointed look._

_"Every person in this land and the neighboring lands was invited." The King said sternly. "If you did not receive word..."_

_Maleficent rolled her eyes and interrupted him. "I don't live in this land or the next, embecile. I live in the Forbidden Mountain, at the heart of the dark forest."_

_Everyone gasped in horror. _

_Cinderella paled at these words, and was so overcome with fright that she struggled to say, "You... You're the witch who's built her fortress in that horrid place?"_

_Maleficent grinned and gestured grandly with one lithe, green hand. "The one and only. And..." She turned gracefully to look about the hall, addressing everyone. "I've made the three-day journey for one purpose..." She looked back at the King and Queen with a wicked smile. "To bestow my own gifts on your lovely children."_

_Cinderella sensed the evil underlying Maleficent's intentions and quickly pulled Adam close to her, shaking her head at Maleficent. "No, please... No. Do what you want with me, just don't harm my children." She begged the witch._

_"We don't want your gifts." The King said forcefully, standing before Cinderella and Adam._

_"Oh... But you can't stop me from giving them, can you?" Maleficent asked with the same wicked grin, her dragon - like eyes gleaming with excitement. Then, she pointed one shrewd, black claw at Adam and said, "For him..."_

_Some unseen force pulled the boy out of his mother's grasp and held him in the air, so that everyone in the hall could see him._

_Maleficent smirked as she continued, "This boy will live the rest of his life as a hideous beast, fearsome and full of rage and hate, a reflection of his ungrateful nature. The only thing to change him back will be the unconditional love of a young maiden. But...who could truly love a beast?"_

_Adam screamed and writhed in pain as his body was transformed before everyone's eyes. Thick brown fur spread from his skin and shrouded his body. He grew large and muscular, ripping through his clothes. His hands and feet were turned to fearsome paws with dark talons instead of nails. His teeth became terrible fangs and two short horns ripped their way out of his forhead, protruding menacingly. As he sank back down to the ground, Cinderella ran to him and threw herself down upon him, hoping to hide him from the sight of the guests. With tears in her eyes, she looked up at Maleficent and continued to plead, "No, please!"_

_But Maleficent just smiled and turned to the two babies who cried pitifully in their cribs nearby. She strolled over to the cribs, stopping first to stand by Eric. The King took a few steps toward her, drawing his sword, but with a flick of her hand he was sent flying away and crashed into a wall, killed on impact. Everyone screamed in fright. Then, Maleficent grinned down at the sniveling baby boy._

_"This young man will grow to be kind and brave. It shouldn't be hard for him to find love, yes?" Her eyes lit up with pride. "But maybe one of you good fairies should have thought to grant him some intelligence. This poor, unfortunate soul is doomed to fall in love with and marry the wrong woman, only to realize his terrible mistake once it's far too late." With a thoughtful smirk, she added," The only thing that can save him is the healing power of a glowing flower that grows across the sea, grown from a rare drop of sun. Good luck finding it." What Maleficent knew that no one else did was that that magic flower was long gone, and it's power was hidden in a young girl whom she currently kept in her own clutches._

_Everyone cried out in anguish, thinking that both young princes had been cursed with fates worse than death. What could she possibly do to the princess now?_

_Maleficent's glistening eyes lingered on the baby Aurora for a moment, seeming deep in thought. Then, a satisfied grin split across her green face and she started to swirl her elegant fingers about the glass orb that topped off her staff, calling upon some more powerful magic for this curse. The guests all cried out in terror as an eerie green fog filled the hall._

_"And for this little beastie, this little ray of pure golden sunlight, this symbolic hope for a brighter tomorrow..." Maleficent laughed. "She will indeed grow in grace and beauty, full of song to bring joy to all, and she will be dearly loved... __But__, before the sun sets on her sixteenth birthday, she will prick her finger on the spindle of a spinning wheel and __**die!**__ "_

_This brought screams and cries of indignation from everyone in the hall, none moreso than the widowed Queen Cinderella. Maleficent cackled with wicked pride and struck her staff against the grand marble floor, making the earth tremble below them. Cinderella started to run toward her, to try to beg her for mercy, but the guards were hastily making their way to attack the witch. Before Cinderella could scream for them to stop, Maleficent cried, "Stand back, you fools!" and continued to laugh as her dark form was enveloped by that unearthly green flame. And just like that, she vanished, leaving the agonized hall in the dark._

_The guards quickly ushered everyone out so that the Queen could be left alone with her three cursed children, her Fairy Godmother, and the three good fairies. Cinderella looked up at her Fairy Godmother with tears running down her cheeks and begged for her to do something to stop the evil curses._

_'I'm sorry, my dear." The old woman said. "But curses are powerful. They cannot be stopped. And even so, I have not the power to stop them."_

_There was a moment where all seemed lost, while Cinderella held her beastly Adam close and they cried together, watching as the guards dragged away the dead King. Then, Flora's face lit up with a bright idea._

_"But!" She spoke up cheerfully. "But they can be changed! Or, at least one of them can be..."_

_"What? How?" Cinderella asked._

_"Merriweather has not given the princess her gift yet!" Fauna said happily, catching on to Flora's idea._

_"That's right!" Merriweather cried, flying over to Aurora's crib. "Let me see..." She cleared her throat before conjuring something up. "Dear princess Aurora... Upon that fearsome finger prick, you will not be killed, but rather, you shall fall into a deep, peaceful sleep, and be awakened by true love's kiss!"_

_Satisfied with this, knowing that none of her children would be killed by Maleficent's wrath, Cinderella and the four fairies came up with plans for each of the three children. It was agreed that it was for the best that Adam remain here in the castle, hidden from the public, with his mother and her Fairy Godmother there to care for him and help him break his spell. But, Cinderella decided that both Eric and Aurora should be sent away, to be protected from Maleficent and also kept from their beastly older brother. Eric was taken into the care of a wealthy friend of the King, who lived in the village. The fairies cast a spell on the boy to change his hair color from pure gold to coal black, so he might never know his true heritage. Cinderella didn't want to send him away, but she couldn't bring herself to watch him endure his future heartbreak. Meanwhile, she sent her Captain of the Guard, Phoebus, to search for the golden flower that could stop Eric's curse._

_And she knew that Aurora had to leave. Her beloved daughter, the thing she'd wanted most, the person who was supposed to bring their family togerher, was being ripped away from her. But it was agreed that on the day after Aurora's sixteenth birthday, once the fairies assured her safety from the curse, that Aurora would be brought back to the palace. And Cinderella hoped that by then both of her sons curses would have also passed, and their family could be fully reunited. And so, the three good fairies took the babies away to their new hiding places, giving them fake names and new families. Aurora herself was to be raised by the fairies, in a protected cottage in the enchanted woods nearby. The three fairies disguised themselves as old maids raising their orphaned baby, living quaintly, but prospering. _

_The Queen was so heartbroken by this turn of events that she fell into sickness. Eventually, she herself passed away, leaving Adam and the old Fairy Godmother alone in the castle. Believing the place itself to be cursed, all the servants and guards fled. And the place was cursed; the once grand and shining beacon of hopeful extravagance became dark and spindly, looming over the little village and glowering down at the inhabitants. It seemed to reflect the beastly sickness that lied within, all the despairing horrors that had torn apart the royal family. No one dared to go into the place. Adam ruled the kingdom in seclusion, as far as anyone knew. I mean, the orders and laws had to be coming from someone, right? In fact, it's still believed that he's up there now, waiting for true love to free him from his curse._

_Waiting to be reunited with his brother and sister..._


End file.
